custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nervius
Nervius are the star closest to Moonan, moon of the BIONICLE planet, Spherus Magna, and also the closets star to the planet itself. Its located in the Solis Magna System, the BIONICLE star system. Nervius are smaller than a sun, and the cloest exept for the system's sun. Biography – and the beginning Nervius is located at a perfect spot if it was to be used as a operational command center for colonization of locations nearby in space, but do to the fact that its a star, and a one heated by raging fire, the Agori developed something called a ”Coldspot”. Almost similar to a Hotspot, the Coldspot removes heat from and cools the location its set onto, instead of the effect of the Hotspot, which creates a spot of extreme heat, capable of killing Toa of Ice instantly, and/or used to create a small prison of a ring of fire. Due to the fact that Nervius are a pretty big star, the Agori developed a large Coldspot generator capable of cooling down a large piece of the ragin fireball, and after that Skrall and Makuta, captured and un and reprogrammed by the Order of Mata Nui, built a base upon the star, and Nervius became a place of utmost importance, because without that base the whole Colonization Program would fall apart. The First Fall Unfortunately, the Agori lost the Nervius Operational Colonization-center (NOC) when the event, which later became known as the First Fall, happened. Karzahni had teamped up with the Shadowed One, with the promise of weapon and technology trade. The Shadowed One was given all the Antidermis Zamor balls he wished, and Karzahni was given something even better. The command at the Coldspot generator's command center. Karzahni when installed a kind of microship made of Antidermis and the essence of Shadow Leeches, and he reprogrammed the generator. He sent out a wave of dark mind controlling energy with the help of the generator and its group of antennas, reprogramming all the Makuta, Skrall, and Agori, changing their minds and filing them with darkness, shadow, and evil, and they became mindless slaves under the reign of Karzahni. NOC when fell into the claws of Karzahni, and all Agori was captured and bought to the Workstation outside, where they gathered suplies and resources, wearing masks over their face and Kanohi masks, with gas and oxygen filters, working. These Agori were spared for the dark energy sent out in a wave by Karzahni, only to torture the last Agori remaining a threat to his reign. Reconquest Not after a long time the inhabitants of the nearest colony, colonized by the Agori of the Colonization-center on Nervius found out that something was wrong. Three brave souls set out in a craft, but never found their way back. But one day, the wise Mata Nui, the Great Spirit, came in his spiritual form that he now remained in, telling them what they had to do, and that they had to do three things to prepare it all, one thing a day. They did so: The first day they united all of their colony and created the Order Council, in honor of both the Order of Mata Nui, and Mata Nui himself. The second day they found the heroes chosen for the mission after a test of intelligence, plus a heroic leader, and the chosen one was a Matoran named Flaar. The third day something mysterious suddenly happened. After telling the scared Flaar in a dream to show up in the Council's meeting house, Mata Nui had left a gift on the round table inside there. A Toa Stone, and Flaar held it in his hands, and all his fear vanished, the stone glowed red, and the Ta-Matoran Flaar hovered into the air, hissing around him was red heat and flames, and when they disappeared, alone on the floor, stood a mighty hero, a strong and brave Toa Flaar Cryo. His other teammates came running into the meeting house, other Matoran, a Le-Matoran named Buhk, a Po-Matoran named Sao, a Ko-Matoran named Sam, a Onu-Matoran named Arn, and the beatiful female Ga-Matoran, Saia, a girl that liked Flaar, and a girl he liked too. The Matoran was all given new longer names, Flaar was named Flaarion, Buhk was named Buhkii, Sao was named Saoto, Sam was namd Same, Arn was named Arno, but Saia didn't got her name changed, Flaarion thought her name was already beatiful as the water that surrounded her colony village, and as the green grass and plants, covering her head as a crown, she just loved plants, and it was her that has bought all the green plants into her village, the ones that covered it all over. Must of them contained so much water that it could run a whole city, and ensure one hundred people didn't got thirsty, on the same time. The Toa team departed in a Varrior T2, upgrade of the T1 version, and they arrived at the Colonization-center a hour later. Unfortunately they didn't won, though they reconquered the star and its station, the Shadowed One had left a supprise for them, a poison plant, the Morbuzahk, which slowly poisened all the inhabitants of Nervius. But Flaarion declared his love for the beatiful Saia at that time, and they ended in a hour long kiss, and then all the Toa and the two love birds traveled to Spherus Magna to start on a fresh new life. The Second Fall The Shadowed One returned to Nervius, throwing out anyone, also the Makuta and Skrall. And now, these days Nervius is in the claws of the Dark Hunters. But the Toa Cryo is planning a last mission as a whole Toa team, a plan to get back Nervius the star. The second conquering of Nervius done by evil forces became known as the Second Fall, and are marked both in the Matoran, Agori and Toa Cryo's callender, as well as the event of the First Fall are. Category:Stars Category:Locations Category:User:Luka1184